


Overwatch Academy (OWA) Oneshots, maybe Twoshots.

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: One shots! Suggestions are open currently! Hope you enjoy!Chapters1 - Tropes (Not really a story, just little headcanons.) 12/21/172- Sombra In Control (Sombra hacked my fanfic.) 12/21/173 - Say It. (Genji gets McCree to quote Toy Story.) 12/23/17





	1. Tropes

Basically, I hit the Random Trope button on http://tvtropes.org/ until I found one that fit for some characters. If you want, suggest to me a trope and I will try to figure out who matches with it the best. I will place the link of the trope next to it for reference, and why I feel that trope would fit the character.

Here's the format, in case you want to make on of your own.

Trope (tropelink) - Character/Whatever else? (sub-thing, i.e., most likely to make this trope happen, play this trope, ect.) - Here's why this works.

 

No Dress Code - (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoDressCode) - The entire Overwatch Academy. - I mean, it's pretty hard to imagine a school with a COMBAT CLASS having a dress code. They're just that cool.

Nice Shoes - (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NiceShoes) - McCree (Rather, his thoughts on his boots) - He's had the boots for a while, most likely, and the spurs are still shiny and spin. He like them, but no one seems to agree with his fashion sense, however.

Breaking The Fourth Wall - (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakingTheFourthWall) - Sombra (Most Likely To) - With her supposed ability to hack everything and everyone, how's she **not** to know about living in a fanfiction?

Sound-Effect Bleep - (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SoundEffectBleep) - Hanzo (To be the sound effect.) - Would probably yell something out and tell the person cursing that there are children there, reprimand them, and probably call them a dishonor.

 

This was a little thing I just did for fun, and will be adding actual one shots soon enough. Thank you for reading!


	2. Sombra In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra hacks the world to realize she's in a fanfiction, but she's editing that fanfiction, and makes the world a better and worse place at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sombra didn't actually write this. HOW COULD SHE?

In another wonderful game of Truth Or Dare, Sombra was dared to hack the world. She didn't think she could do it, but she did.

_WHAT?_

_An.. archive website?_

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?_

_Do I have powers now?_

And so, McCree walked up to Hanzo and shot him in the face with his Nerf gun.

_IT WORKS?_

Hanzo wondered what was happening, and went to hide from McCree. Then he went through metamorphosis and now wore really weird clothes. Genji was now a cyborg, McCree had a robot arm, and everyone ate sandwiches on Tuesdays.

_Why is this so fun?_

And then Genji realized it was all a nightmare and woke up screaming "HANZO! SOMBRA HACKED THE WORLD!"

_How am I changing the setting so fast?_

Lucio now sobbed in the corner because he was too innocent for this.

_I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!_

Hanzo and McCree finally confess to eachother, and so do all the other couples. (I'm talking about the edgedads, bunnyribbit finally having a collab channel because they have too many collabs..

~~Sombra fina~~

_~~NO, BAD AUTHOR! YOU DON'T~~ _

SOMBRA REALIZED THIS WAS BAD, THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly written by "Sombra", *cough* IT WAS CLEARLY ME *cough* and I was in the bathroom while most of this happened.  
> It was pretty good, so I didn't delete it, but she tried to stay on, so I had to post the fic to get her out. She'll probably be back...


	3. Say It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Genji tries to make McCree quote Toy Story.  
> Extremely short little drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble that I could see happening.

"Come on, McCree, I know you've watched Toy Story, so you know the quote. Please?"

"What makes you think I'd know what putting your spirit dragon in my shoe has to do with Toy Story?"

"You've said 'Reach for the skies,' at least three times since we decided to watch it together."

"So?"

"Just say it, McCree."

"Fine. There's a snake in my boot!"

"Now then, did someone poison a water source?"

"No, why would someone?"

Genji just kept smiling at McCree.

"Do you really expect me to say all of Woody's quotes?"

"Yes."

And that's when McCree decided he was done hanging out with Genji for the day.


End file.
